1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to pistols and more particularly to a compensator for a pistol which is to be mountable on a pistol to reduce the recoil of the pistol.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that pistols, when fired, create a resulting reaction force driving the pistol upwardly. Pistols have a generally downwardly depending hand grip which, when held by a human, places the pistol barrel at an elevation above the hand of the human. When the pistol is fired, a force moment is created relative to the hand tending to twist or rotate the pistol which causes the slide and barrel of the pistol to move upwardly. This upward motion of the pistol is often referred to as the upward kick.
The upward kick of the pistol occurs so quickly that the bullet passing through the barrel is still in the process of escaping the barrel muzzle when the upward kick occurs. This upward kick affects the accuracy of the firing of the pistol. Thus, sportsmen firing pistols must try to learn to compensate for this error imparted to the path of the bullet by aiming of the pistol at an elevation below the target which was intended to be struck by the bullet. It has also been found that if the shooter modifies the grip on the pistol in order to counteract the recoil, the bullets will be thrown either to the left or to the right of the point of aim.
In the past various known devices have been devised attempting to overcome such upward kicks. It is generally conceded that if the gas that is used to propel the bullet from the barrel is discharged in a generally upward direction, that the force of that discharge will tend to counteract the recoil of the pistol. Typically by directing of the gas in an upward direction at the end of the barrel, the recoil can be diminished to be about twenty five percent or less of the amount of recoil when not using such gas directional holes. One prior art attempt was to actually machine holes in the pistol barrel with these holes directing of the gas in an upward direction. Besides this being an expensive process of pistol alteration, most pistol collectors will not under any circumstances permit any alteration of any pistol. Even so, including of such holes has been found to still permit a high amount of upward kick.
Most commonly within the prior art an adapter or attachment is utilized to the muzzle of the pistol. Again, generally there is some amount of alteration in that the attachment is generally threadably secured to the muzzle. Again, collectors of pistols do not permit any alteration of their pistols.
Also within the prior art there have been numerous other different types of attachments and even some attempting to connect to the pistol with a minimum amount of marring damage occurring to the surface of the pistol. However, invariably all prior art types of attachments will produce scratches and gouges within the surface of the pistol. Again, collectors of pistols will not under any circumstances permit the use of an attachment that detracts from the overall appearance of the pistol. The result is pistol collectors in most instances will not utilize any form of compensator.